Climat
by Pouet'sTeam
Summary: Changement de température. Braises attisées par les écailles pâles de cet univers stérile. Il attend. Il ne peut faire que cela. Attendre. Puisque ni la chair ni le sang ne peuvent être déliés, à présent. One Shot.


_La chair pour la chair, le sang pour le sang._

_Tendance violente, prélude d'un cosmos empli de haine, de mépris, de douleurs. Comme s'il suffisait d'un simple message à travers un écran infâme pour tout effacer. Il n'y avait rien, rien de pire que d'être humilié de la sorte. Tout son être était pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne parvenait absolument pas à les cacher. Entre ses doigts d'épéiste, le grelot qu'il lui avait offert. En souvenir d'un rose aussi agressif que contre-nature, il l'avait appelé Mounou. Non pas partiellement ridicule, comme il se plaisait à le qualifier. C'était une atrocité sans nom. Et pourtant, Yu n'avait pas eu le cœur à le retirer._

_Son long manteau marine traînait au sol, ses cheveux, détachés, respiraient le zéphyr âcre. La morsure du froid lui rongeait l'épiderme à tel point qu'il cru ne pas survivre. Au-dessus de lui, une galaxie se formait. L'astre de nuit, immaculé, d'une rondeur parfaite et scintillant, envahissait les cieux noirs de sa pâleur spectrale. Sa lueur, pourtant évidente, ne suffisait à assouvir ce peuple muré dans son mutisme. Lune fit appel aux étoiles pour servir ses desseins obscurs. Les touches de son clavier tremblaient. Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses phalanges, engourdies, qui n'arrivaient plus à saisir les touches. Probable. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le samouraï sentit le lampadaire sur lequel il avait élu domicile se fendre sous un poids trop lourd. Alors qu'il se redressa, le gel prit place contre le fer noir de jais, sur le verre lumineux qui suffoquait horriblement. L'ampoule grésillait. C'en devenait insupportable. L'étoile artificielle fut, durant des années. Et dans un ultime râle, elle rendit son dernier souffle._

_Il n'y avait plus que cette louve solitaire, Lune, pour lui tenir compagnie. De toute façon, il n'avait besoin d'aucune autre mesure de secours pour pouvoir lire nombre de messages électroniques. Les rétines brûlaient. La dorsale se risqua contre la surface glissante de la feu source de lumière. Il n'avait très certainement pas de gants. Ses articulations manuelles devenaient bleues. Il verrouilla son appareil, l'espace d'un instant. Le souffle qu'il projeta sur ses mains glacées ne fit que les refroidir plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sa respiration cessa. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de se plaindre. Il fallait tenir. La fumée qu'il dégageait prouvait sa chaleur corporelle intense. Et pourtant, aussi vrai que le jour n'avait songé qu'à se coucher au plus vite, il succombait par degrés précis aux températures négatives. Raideur dans ses mouvements. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir appuyé un bouton assez longtemps pour ré-afficher sa boîte de messagerie. Il n'était qu'un pion dans cet échiquier géant. Un pion à la merci de la Reine Nocturne. Yu la fixa d'un œil méprisant. Maudissant ce ciel si sombre, cette terre si froide, ce grelot si bruyant, ces nuages si bas. Ces nuages si bas. Par réflexe, le jeune homme dressa sur son crâne une parcelle de tissu liée à son vêtement principal. Il soupira à en fendre l'âme. Son Parkinson précoce affolait Mounou, gémissant ses plaintes incessantes, ses foutus claquements de grelot piège. Mounou n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadeau empoisonné de sa part, rien d'autre. L'asiatique serra les dents, crispa les poings, retourna finalement à sa lecture. Il se mit à neiger._

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais neigé. C'était exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais neigé autant en si peu de temps. Ses bottes, pourtant hautes, étaient en grande partie submergées par le torrent poudreux. La rue, seule place dégagée, servait exclusivement à des véhicules, bien entendu trop rapides pour pouvoir les éviter si jamais certains piétons ne tenaient plus dans cet enfer de glace. Le trottoir était devenue une banquise. Outre la patinoire assurée par le gel, il était risqué de chercher à monter sur le trottoir, ignorant l'emplacement du bord machiavélique dissimulé sous ce tapis haute-couture. Les sources de lumière non renouvelables cédaient chaque heure. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, le samouraï n'avait plus que la lune pour guider ses ongles sur l'hybride tactile défaillant. Harmonie. La brise déchirait les lèvres par ses airs de glaciation. Il était non pas imprudent, toutefois a priori suicidaire de se tenter dehors dans une tenue aussi dévêtue. Yu resserra son capuchon sur sa chevelure dépravée. À peine sorti de son cours de kendo, la chaleur ambiante de la salle l'avait découragé à s'habiller davantage. Il s'en mordait les doigts, à présent. Mieux, la bouteille d'eau qu'il portait sur lui commençait à se métamorphoser en glaçon. La fuite du royaume de gel devenait de plus en plus souhaitable. Et il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de rébellion. Simplement, il hocha la tête, retira d'un souffle négligé un flocon maladroit ayant atterri sur son nez, et replongea dans sa lecture._

_L'atmosphère était tout sauf paradisiaque. Les séraphins des contrées de glace avaient envahit le royaume tempéré pour ne plus jamais leur rendre. Atlantide des temps modernes. Évolution du progrès. Kanda ne pu retenir un nouveau soupir. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un étrange rictus, qu'il ne tarda pas à taire. Apparemment, ces innombrables messages devaient lui plaire. Dehors, à cette heure, il n'y avait personne. Nulle d'entre les habitants de cette foutue ville n'était assez fou pour oser s'aventurer dans le nouveau domaine des anges croisés. Il faisait un froid à geler les larmes de détresse. L'asiatique choisit cet instant pour dresser sa nuque en direction du parc à sa droite. Les barreaux d'ardoise brillaient de mille feux. Outrepassé ces frontières, l'herbe était recouverte de paillettes. Mais le plus beau, c'était le saule pleureur. Il était couvert de givre. Il allait mourir de froid, comme lui. Cette pensée signa l'introduction d'un monde ravagé par la guerre des saisons, où les hivers étaient si drus qu'il fallait sacrifier n'importe quoi pour une flammèche bienfaitrice. Cet arbre était merveilleux. Cet arbre n'était pas un arbre. Il était trop spirituel pour en être un. Trop éblouissant pour faire valoir un quelconque titre de mortalité en ce monde perverti. Yu baissa les yeux vers son écran. Il lui disait qu'il était en retard. Il ne s'excusait pas._

_Bientôt deux heures sous ces cumulus oppressants. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il tentait de couvrir le son de ses dents qui claquaient entre elles avec le tintement incessant de ce Mounou de malheur. L'horreur fut de constater qu'en effet, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Yu avait récemment lu un article de presse relatant les déboires de passagers d'un vol malheureusement écrasé dans les montagnes polaires. Fautes de nourriture, ils durent manger les cadavres des défunts pour subsister. Les plus faibles ne supportaient pas les températures ou les pratiques, et finissaient pas rendre l'âme à leur tour. Alors on les dévorait. Promesse d'un avenir sans doute meilleur. Le grelot s'amusa à le ramener sur terre. La solitude le désolait. Il y avait bien la pseudo présence liée au téléphone et aux lignes virtuelles, certes. Il ne lui restait qu'un point de vie. Insuffisant, largement insuffisant. Pas un son. Rien. Le moindre cri était celui du carillon miniature, bercé par les vents doux d'un hiver redoutable. Le temps défilait, son endurance s'effilait. Peut-être qu'il devrait se manger lui-même, pour subsister. Il se demanda quelle partie de son corps devait avoir le meilleur goût, et celle qu'il regretterait le moins. Mounou le rappela à l'ordre en hurlant sa surprise morbide._

_Voilà. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il l'attendait. Ils devaient parler, tous les deux. C'était important. La chair pour la chair. Filmer leurs ébats étaient sans doute gênant, pas forcément impossible. Prendre des photos, de même. Ils s'appréciaient, après tout. N'avaient aucune honte à s'afficher de la sorte. Très peu de monde autour d'eux était néanmoins au courant de leur relation. C'était un secret. Ils s'aimaient, sans doute. Ils ne se l'avaient jamais dit, ne se le diraient probablement pas de sitôt. Yu n'osait pas. Yu était décidément trop pudique pour l'avouer. Il repensait à sa première nuit. Tous les jours. Ses mains chaudes parcourant son corps imberbe, brûlant d'un feu nouveau. Il l'étreignit langoureusement, passa ses mains agiles entre chaque fil de soie habillant son crâne. Leur baiser n'avait pas évolué. Ils poursuivaient le jeu des langues, salivant au maximum. Le mur allait céder sous leurs ébats passionnés. La fatigue palpable de l'un fut soutenue par la fougue de l'autre. Ils glissèrent au sol, ensemble, imbriqué l'un contre l'autre. Il bascula sur lui, téméraire. Il ne restait plus qu'à dévêtir son partenaire. Les deux furent appliqués et minutieux. Le temps n'était pas un ennemi. Il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait. Les caresses ardentes des deux jeunes hommes les faisaient vibrer. Son torse dévoilait enfin ce sceau indélicat qu'on lui avait apposé. Lui n'avait rien pu faire pour retirer les stigmates de son œil blessé. Il avait largement sourit. Prêt à tout pour ce Doppelgänger aux formes délicates, subtiles, raffinées, élégantes. Incube dans toute sa splendeur. ses griffes osèrent parcourir ce torse blafard. Il tenait à la main ce maudit accessoire, profit de technologie. Son intimité était dressée à n'en plus tenir. Il la prit en bouche goulûment. Ses gémissements résonnèrent comme les cloches heureuses d'une alliance robuste. Plaisir à son paroxysme. Il n'en revenait pas. Tant de bien-être ne lui avait jamais été aussi bien accordé qu'à cet instant. La seconde d'après, ce fut comme s'il l'avalait. La précision du geste lui extirpa un cri de jouissance. Tout allait pour le mieux, satisfaisant le moindre de ses désirs avec l'application d'Apollon, l'amour d'Aphrodite. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, après plusieurs minutes, sa semence se répandit le long de ses cuisses. Bonheur parfait. Il la bu toute entière. Il faisait horriblement chaud. Il cherchait ce point. Ce point, qui faisait tellement de bien. Il le trouva. Les changements de rythme lui plaisait atrocement. Ils avaient passé la nuit à jouer. C'était une découverte étrangement plaisante. Yu rougit. Il retrouvait en cette souvenir la chaleur qui lui manquait en ce moment. Il le priait pour qu'il arrive, et vite. L'air devint soudainement bouillant. Mais de là à enregistrer les souvenirs de cette nuit sur son portables, ainsi que de les publier sur à peu près tous les sites à caractères pornographiques du pays, il y avait des limites. Le sang pour le sang._

_Il n'y a rien de tel que la douceur de l'être chéri. Rien de tel que la sérénité qu'apporte le sang battu au fer rouge. L'asiatique s'empara de l'étoile qu'il portait autour du cou. Pendentif qu'on lui avait offert. Cent fois plus merveilleux que Mounou, c'est un fait. Un temps. Le jeune homme retira son vêtement, épousa les cristaux de glace emplit d'un courage sans bornes. Il faisait diaboliquement chaud, à présent._

_Mugen, à sa taille, n'avait qu'une hâte: retourner, enfin, sur son présentoir décoratif et ne plus le quitter. Yu ressentait à peu près la même chose vis-à-vis de ce garçon forcé d'être ponctuel. C'est évident. Violent mal de crâne. Se laisse glisser le long du poteau, s'assoit à même la robe nacrée. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et attendit là. Comme ça._

_Il ne comptait plus les minutes. Les heures. Les jours qu'il avait attendu. Mais dans le silence le plus complet, dans l'obscurité la plus intense, il y eut le bruit parasite du moteur rudement trafiqué et les clignotements allègres des phares allumés. Ses yeux se dressèrent en même temps que son corps. Son visage lumineux s'échappait de son buggy quelques peu modifié. Il le regardait, sans fin. Une seule main se tenait fermement agrippée au volant. La ligne droite était simple à tenir. Il ralentit, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Le samouraï se mit à gémir, à sourire. Il était enfin là. Enfin là._

_Le contenu du sceau que Lavi venait de lui refourguer sur la tête devait, sans aucun doute, atteindre les six litres d'eau glacée. Avec un rire tenant plus du sadisme que du réel plaisir des retrouvailles, il empoigna son levier de vitesse et atteint des records d'effraction. Le klaxon retentissait, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Yu ne pu hurler qu'un mot, avant de le courser._

- Enfoiré!


End file.
